The Day I Met Darkness
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: A little two-shot at how i thought Yuugi met Yami and went through the Shadow Tournament in order to possess the milleniums puzzles power R&R Please?
1. Yami

The day I met Darkness

~This is a little story, maybe one-shot of how I think Yuugi met Yami, who in Japanese means Darkness, there is no Yaoi, I feel that I always have Yaoi in my stories so, this is Yaoi free ^_^

It was midnight, I had only one piece left of the puzzle that my Grandpa had given me, it had taken three months but I was finally almost done, the power of the Shadows...wonder what that meant, I guess they could give me any wish, and I know exactly what to wish for.

I said as I reached for the eye, my hand was sweaty and I was almost breathless, the feeling was like electricity, I pushed the eye in and a white light absorbed me, I felt my life draining from me and the light was disappearing, soon I was in darkness. I rubbed my forehead, it was in pain, I felt like I had been knocked out, I opened my eyes but I saw nothing, I called out to the dark.

"Anyone here?"

I didn't expect it to answer

"I'm here"

Said a voice, my body froze and sweat began to drip form my brow

"Where are you?"

I asked afraid, that is until I felt something cold on my hand.

"Right next to you"

The voice said, it sounded male

"Ah, sorry, its this darkness"

I said, the man flinched

"Sorry..i live in perpetual darkness....I understand if you want to leave...." 

he muttered but I took his hand again

"Its ok, no one should be alone during darkness, it can be scary"

I smiled

"Thank you...um..."

The man said trying to guess his name

"Oh, I'm Yuugi"

I smiled, I couldn't see him but I guess he smiled too

"What are you called?"

I asked

"Isn't obvious?"

he said in a questioning voice

"Dark?"

I said, he shook his head

"Yami"

He told me

"Oh, I get it"

I smiled a small smile

"So, how did you get here?"

I asked

"I live here"

He said

"Oh"

I said in shock

"If anyone shouldn't be here its you, how did you get here?"

Yami asked me

"I...I don't really know, one minute I was working on my puzzle, the next, I'm here"

I explained

"Ah, so you are the one they chose"

He said

"Chose for what?"

I said

"The Shadow Games"

He explained

"The what?"

I said

"The Shadow Games, games that the darkness creates from your own personal fears, if you pass it you will be granted unlimited powers...but should you lose....."

Yami trailed off I was eager for more

"What would happen?"

I asked eagerly

"The Shadows would devour your soul"

He said plainly

"D-Devour my..."

I fainted

"Wake up!"

He panicked

"I DONT WANNA LOSE MY SOUL!"

I screamed

"Calm it, easy"

He hushed

"But, I want to keep my soul"

I wept

"You will as long as you win"

He soothed me

"What do I have to do?"

I asked him

"Well...it differs for people"

Yami explained

"How much do you fear?"

He asked, good question

"Err.....everything..."

I replied

"Well then...the challenge will be long...are you up for it?"

He asked

"For my sake....I'll have to be"

I replied, Yami smirked in the dark

"Then let the Shadow Games....."

He started

"Begin!"

Well I decided to make this a two-shot

so in the next chapter it will reveal what Yuugi had to go through

I hope you enjoy it

Bye

~K-Chan~


	2. Tests

The Day I Met Darkness

The Tests : Darkness and Nyan Madness

I was scared to say the least, it was pitch black and I was talking to a stranger, a stranger that could kill or do anything to me, but I'll trust him for now. Yami seemed nice enough, but I knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving...but now isn't the time, Yami was doing something, he made light appear, it was faint but I saw a glimpse of him, he was tanned and had sandals on, come to think of it, how could he stand the dark? How did he move?

"Are you ready? I shall start on your say"

He said, I was confused but I nodded, I was ready

"Ok then, this may be a little bright"

he said as he clapped his hands, the lights danced until the room was lit, my eyes widened (if that's even possible) to the max, because in front of me was...well...me!

"Shocked?"

Yami laughed, I nodded

"Thought so"

He laughed as he approached me, I backed away a little

"If you are afraid you can wait for a few moments, I hear its rather shocking to you mortals, having to meet their spirit selves"

He chuckled, wait meet my, what!

"Sorry but...spirits don't exist!"

I stated, he walked right through me, I shuddered

"Need I show you again?"

he asked I shook my head

"Ok on with the 1st challenge!"

Yami stated, I stared intently

"See these cards?"

Yami asked me as he showed me two cards, one had an angel on it, the other was blank.

"One card represents life, the other your future"

he explained

"My future is blank?"

I said in disbelief, he laughed

"No, if you fail, your soul will be placed here"

Yami chuckled, I gulped, just great if I lose, my own soul is at risk, just brilliant!

"Ok,I'm ready"

I sighed

"watch, I am going to mix up the cards, but as I go on I will get faster, so keep your eyes peeled!"

He said to me, I nodded as he began to shuffle the cards, I kept my eyes glued to the cards but they got sore and I had to blink, Yami grinned as he doubled his speed and turned the cards, he smiled at me, I got an uneasy feeling from him.

"Choose one"

He smiled.

"But don't tell me"

He added as he turned away, I closed my eyes and landed on a card, I looked at it, my insides grew cold, it was the empty one I got, I coughed and Yami turned around, I think by the loss in colour that I had gotten the blank card.

"Ok, since you seem ready I will tell you the **real **challenge"

He smiled, about time!

"Ok, the card you hold is currently empty, but shut your eyes, this is where the real test will begin, if you can with stand 3 tests then the powers of the puzzle shall belong to you, ok, Yuugi?"

He smiled I nodded feebly

"Ok, here I go!"

Before I could even blink, Yami shot **into** me, right in my body, I froze too afraid to move my body, but as soon as he went in he shot right out, I stared at him confused and afraid.

"Nervous?"

He mused, I warily nodded

"Don't threat I only took a piece of your mind"

He laughed, was that meant to soothe me?

"Ok look at the card, familiar?"

he smirked, I looked at the card...it was...

"Grandpa!"

I screamed

"Yes, you seem to fear a lot for him"

He mused

"Don't hurt him, do anything to me, possess me, just...leave him be!"

I begged

"I am not going to harm you!"

He snapped

"Then what, why me!"

I asked, well pleaded

"It was not me who chose you, it was the shadows, they seek someone strong in will and pure of heart"

He said

"So what can I do!"

I sighed

"Release us from this darkness"

He begged me, his eyes were so...pleading, I sighed.

"Ok...i will do it...just...don't hurt Grandpa..."

I sighed looking at the card

"That is all down to you, if you face your fears I will send him home"

Yami said

"M-My fears?"

I gulped

"Yes, you said you had many fears, I have decided to make you face 3 of your deepest fears, if you can withstand all three, I will show you the puzzles power, your first fear is, Darkness"

He smiled as he clapped his hands and the floor beneath me vanished, I screamed but I never felt pain, Yami called out from wherever he was.

"Stay in there for 30 minutes, if you call out 'Help' then you fail and you grandpa will be engulfed by darkness, starting now!"

He said as he shut the door, I began to hum a little tune.

"Nyan, Nyan,Nyan,Nyan, Ni Haro Nyan, Go A Tu Veri Taro Et Haru Chan"

(AN\\ I don't know if that is the actual lyrics, if I am wrong...sorry!\\)

I mulled over that song for a few minutes before I heard noises, I felt tugging so I felt about and when I saw my hand I nearly gasped, blood I looked and saw a rat...tons of them, great he placed two of my greatest fears in one room! Isn't he something?

"Given up?"

he shouted making me jerk up

"Not by a long shot!"

I shouted, he remained silent, I got used to the darkness and began hone my senses, I learned that the creatures attacked if you feared so I chose not to fear, I held my breath and waited, the top opened up and Yami smiled.

"You passed"

He took my hand

"So...I won?"

I asked

"You have one more thing..."

He smiled

"What?"

I asked

"How much do you value your life?"

He asked

"Well...if anyone I loved was in harm my life would mean nothing..."

I said thinking of Grandpa

"Ok!"

He smiled as he clapped, the room grew bright and I saw Yami go inside me, I gasped as he silently whispered.

"Thank you, chosen one"

After that the world grew dark and I collapsed, I awoke with the puzzle on my neck, I didn't know what exactly had happened, that time...but one thing was for sure...the spirits of darkness had granted my wish.

They gave me Yami

Ok this is where I'll end it

I hope it was ok

R&R

Bye!


End file.
